Hobit105
Hobit105 'is a level creator in ''LittleBigPlanet.'' Although he does not have ''LittleBigPlanet 2, he took part in the beta and can still create levels within the beta (however he can't publish them due to the fact that online is now disabled). LBP 1 Levels '''Published 'Police Are Too Busy Series' This series is a platformer aimed to be a full fledged game and the series is divided into two parts - Part 1 and Part 2. 'Police Are Too Busy Part 1' The first part focuses on the main character searching for his father (who was attacked by the menace Mr Mean) because the 'Police Are Too Busy' to look for him. The first half of the level is filled with challenges and obstacles that must be completed with the help of the family dog. Soon enough the dog has an unfortunate accident forcing the main character to go on searching for the father and from this point the level becomes a series of platforming challenges and puzzles. At the end the character finds his father injured. 'Police Are Too Busy Part 2' The next part starts with the player bringing the father home where he asks the player to go and defeat Mr Mean. The player then travels to onwards to where Mr Mean lurks (no obstacles are in place for the journey) and faces Mr Mean's three good bodyguards. The first bodyguard is an adapted sumo with electronic spikes planted in various spots of the sumo's body. The second bodyguard is a recreation of the fight against the boss in The Islands, who spews fireballs. The final bodyguard is a coiling snake with horrible gas all around it. Afterwards Mr Mean uses his secret weapon (which is a recreation of the final Collecter boss). After leaving you to fight the boss, Mr Mean gets trapped in one of his own traps, which you discover at the end of the boss fight. That is the end of the series. 'Tutorial Series' This series is aimed to help people with various different things. There are three different parts - Trophy Tutorial, Costume Tutorial and Glitch Tutorial (still in the making). 'Trophy Tutorials' This level aids players in obtaining PS3 trophies. First, you achieve the Incredible Height trophy (being at a high distance) and then the level offers a jetpack, enabling you to achieve the hidden trophy Sackbird. Then you destroy many brains giving you the hidden Cranium Collecter. After there are plenty score bubbles letting you get all score related trophies. After there is a sticker and when you place it you get the Artist trophy. Advice is given to put stickers in your pod to get another trophy. Finally you zoom past in a rocket car giving you the Incredible Speed trophy. 'Costume Tutorials' This level offers many different designs for costumes put into different categories. The three main categories are 'Magic', 'Warrior' and 'Beast' and each of those have the 'Good' and 'Bad' sub-categories. There are costumes for necromancers, wizards, mages, gladiators, fighters, warriors, Heartless (from the Kingdom Hearts series), skeletons, better zombies and mermaids. Stickers and Decorations needed are included and there is also a tip at the end which is about how you can rotate your Sackfolk if you have a sticker zoomed in on you. 'Glitch Tutorials' This level has many glitches and tricks with tutorials on how to 'glitch' things and prize bubbles for pre-glitched things and other un-re-createable glitches. (In the Making) 'Camoflauge Battles Series' This series is a simple two part series with the Tutorial and the actual level itself. 'Camoflauge Battles Tutorial' This part tells you how to play Camoflauge Battles and how your costume should look. Basically, the aim of the game is to slap your opponents like silly, but the twist is that you all wear costumes with Seaweed decorations covering you completely. The terrain in which you play in is covered in Seaweed too making both people camoflauged. The level explains all this and has some other minor rules too. It also explains the following: 'Camoflauge Battles' This part is copyable and is supposed to be copied onto the player's moon where it should be played in Front-View. The level has the terrain needed. 'Kingdom Hearts Forgotten Creatures - Unversed/Bug Blox' This standalone level is nothing but a message to LittleBigPlanet level creators to make levels about Unversed and Bug Blox as all levels about Kingdom Hearts now only involved Heartless and Nobodies. The level also includes histories about both creature types and prize bubbles involving all four creature types. 'Planned' 'Kingdom Hearts V Cast Series' This series is a recreation of the Verizon make of the Kingdom Hearts game. This is extremely unpopular as it got critically bad reviews, not even I have it! I wanted to make this just because it seems an easy remake of a Kingdom Hearts game. The only info I have is from websites. It will be divided into four parts: *'Kingdom Hearts V Cast Part 1 - Swordsman's Island' *'Kingdom Hearts V Cast Part 2 - Wonderland' *'Kingdom Hearts V Cast Part 3 - Agrabah ' *'Kingdom Hearts V Cast Part 4 - Maleficent's Fortress' 'Kingdom Hearts Club' I thought 'make a fan club for Kingdom Hearts' so I planned a club which I won't say much about - its top secret. Category:H Named Level Creators